


you've woken up my heart

by interstellarbeams



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Movie(s), mentions of Chip, mentions of Mrs. Potts, mentions of Pere Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Adam and Belle experience a day in the sun on the five year anniversary of the lifting of the enchantment.





	you've woken up my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sorta inspired by _Need The Sun To Break_ by James Bay (at least I listened to it a lot while writing this)
> 
> Hugs and kisses go out to my beta Nora ([GreenFish](http://archiveofourown.org/GreenFish))! You're one of a kind!

“You won't catch me!” Belle yelled breathlessly, her sides beneath her stays heaving with part laughter, part adrenaline. Her skirts whisked along the pathway, the verdant green bushes of the maze snagging on the lace of her sleeves, as if it had reached out to grasp and hold her back. Gasping as she pulled them free, Belle turned the next corner, before coming to a halt at another dead end. 

_Blast._

The scuff of a heeled shoe on a nearby path alerted her to her oncoming pursuer, and she dashed back the way she had come, the sound of children's laughter in the _jardin_ so close, but so far away; the walls of the maze being both high and impenetrable. As Belle came upon another turn, she snuck a peek around the corner, small leaves lightly brushing her cheeks, making her want to sneeze. She barely held in a squeak of surprise at the sight of her husband’s blue brocade coat and queue of wheat-blonde hair. His back was to her, but she feared that he would, at any moment, discover her. Holding her skirts tightly at her sides in an effort to silence them, Belle tiptoed around the corner, praying that he wouldn't hear. 

__Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her, and she shrieked at the fact that she had been caught._ _

__“Are you ready to surrender to the magnificence of your husband, Madamé?” Adam drawled in her ear, the unsteadiness of his breath against her ear causing a shiver to travel down her spine._ _

__“ _Never_ , Monsieur!” Belle declared imperiously, despite the fact that her heart was pounding in her chest like an ensnared sparrow. _ _

__“But it is _I_ who have captured you, so you _must_ forfeit or I will be forced to rely on more _drastic_ measures, my love,” Adam threatened in a teasing tone. His breath ghosted across her neck, and combined with the cool air in the shadow of the maze, it sent goosebumps racing across her skin._ _

__“I will _not_ cry forfeit,” Belle stated imperviously, just before a gasp left her lips. The skirts of her gown bunched up and twisted between her legs as she was suddenly spun around and pushed back up against the thorny hedgerow. _ _

__Eyes as blue and depthless as the ocean studied hers, and a mischievous grin played across Adam’s lips as he drew in even closer. His silk clad leg slid between her own as his hands wrapped around her moiré silk covered waist. Belle realized she was hopelessly, yet deliciously trapped._ _

__She closed her eyes at the first touch of his lips on hers, the blunt prickle of the bushes at her back a heady contrast to the softness of his kiss. Adam’s firm chest pressed up against her bodice, but the sound of their rustling clothing was covered by the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears, which sounded like a roaring ocean._ _

__Belle slipped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, and yet, she felt frustrated at her inability to get as near to him as she would have liked. She moaned at the feel of his tongue as it caressed along the seam of her lips. She threaded her fingers into his hair, her fingernails scraping against his scalp, and then it was his turn to let loose an improper sound. Neither noticed when his hair was loosened by the pull of her fingers, for one of his hands had traveled up to the curve of her breast. His thumb gently caressed the smooth skin revealed by the top of her gown. Belle whimpered at the sparks that shot through her. She squeezed her eyes shut, and light flickered behind them like the fireworks she had seen over the Palace of Versailles, on their last trip to the larger kingdom._ _

__“Wait -- we can’t,” Belle whispered against his cheek, his forehead coming to rest against her temple as he sought to catch his breath that was stolen by their kisses._ _

__“But _mon chére_ , you are just so exquisite in that gown, I find myself irrevocably tempted.” _ _

__Despite his words of ardour, Adam stepped back and picked a leaf from her hair, before he bent down to retrieve his ribbon from where it had fallen on the path. She watched as he shoved it into his pocket, before standing up, and offering Belle his arm._ _

__She took it kindly, pressing her cheek against his sleeve, feeling the flush on her cheeks slowly fading as they strolled together toward the entrance. The smoothness of the brocade felt cool against her skin, and she smiled up at her husband, her happiness displayed in the curve of her lips._ _

__The sun beamed down on their heads as they exited the cool shade of the maze. The laughter of Chip and a dozen more children from nearby _Villeneuve _echoed in the garden as they chased each other down the multiple paths and butterflies flitted back and forth through the multitudes of flowers.___ _

____Every time her _Papa_ had come for a visit, he had brought a new flower, clipping, or seed for her garden. _ _ _ _

_____My dear Belle, roses are beautiful and near and dear to my heart, because of your Maman, but there are so many other varieties that can make your life gay_ , he had told her._ _ _ _

____Despite her assurances that her husband could afford to buy her as many blooms as she might ever desire, her father had still insisted on bringing his gifts, and Belle couldn't deny that they made a lovely addition to the formal gardens. Every time she gazed upon them now, she was always reminded of her wonderful father and his undying love for her._ _ _ _

____Her father had been an unwitting participant in her _happily ever after_ and yet, she would forever be grateful that he had stumbled upon the enchanted castle, picked that fateful rose, and given her an unexpected chance at a lifetime of love. _ _ _ _

____Tears filled her eyes, for her father had passed on to the next life just a few months before, and she still couldn’t help but wish to see him walk through the door, calling her his dear girl, offering his cheek for a kiss, before placing a tulip bulb, or packet of seeds, in her hands._ _ _ _

____Belle pushed the melancholy thoughts away, for she didn't want to bring down the festivities. The sight of her tears would likely draw concern from all sides: servants, guests and devoted husband alike. She forced back a sigh, smiling politely, yet sincerely at the many guests dotting the garden and wide lawn._ _ _ _

____It was the fifth year since the enchantment had been broken, and it had become a local holiday among courtiers and commoners alike. It was a celebration of love, renewal and new opportunities._ _ _ _

____Belle couldn’t help but beam at the sight of the many young girls dressed in white gowns and pastel sashes, lying about the grass with their beribboned and bonneted heads bent over books, _reading_. Squeezing her husband’s arm, she crossed the lawn to further enjoy the sight of so _many_ young girls learning and venturing into the realm of imagination. In the end, however, she stayed back a distance, not wishing to disturb the moment._ _ _ _

____“You should be very proud.” Pére Robert announced, as he came to stand at her side. A sparkling crystal goblet replaced the familiar wooden rosary beads that he normally carried in his right hand. Noticing her curious gaze, he shrugged nonchalantly, as if to say, _“It is a party.”_ _ _ _ _

____“You have no idea.” Belle grinned, as a cool breeze lifted the curls that framed her face._ _ _ _

____Mere weeks after her marriage and crowning, she had called a meeting of the village elders and notified them that she would be holding a class each week for three afternoons a week, to teach both boys _and_ girls to read. She had been immensely surprised and pleased at the number of girls who had been allowed to attend by their mostly illiterate parents. _ _ _ _

_____The classes will again be on the itinerary for this upcoming summer_ , Belle thought with pride._ _ _ _

____Pére Robert grinned back in response, before departing at a call from one of the townsmen._ _ _ _

____Belle continued to gaze upon the girls for a few more minutes, before her mind again wandered to thoughts of her husband. Her eyes flitted about the crowd, hoping for a glimpse of his broad form. Upon spotting his brilliant colored coat, she lifted her skirts and hastily made her way towards where he stood on the other end of the large knoll, lazily perusing the milling crowd._ _ _ _

____The trickling of a fountain filled her ears as she drew closer. Their garden fountain was immense, and had cost more than the solid bronze bell that hung in the belfry in the village. Beautiful ivory mermaids and various sea creatures leaped along the top, embossed with gold leaf. Along the outside ledge, large seashells were carved into the stone._ _ _ _

____It had seemed a strange choice for an estate in the middle of rural France, but according to her husband, the fountain had been a gift from a past ruling king to his new queen, who had come to be his bride from a castle near the sea._ _ _ _

____Belle chuckled to herself, trying to hide her amusement from him with a of wave of her fan, but in the end, she wasn’t quick enough._ _ _ _

____“Wife? Are you laughing at me?” Adam questioned, a sardonic lift of one eyebrow his only expression._ _ _ _

____“It’s just...You can take the prince out of the beast, but you can't take the beast out of the prince.” Belle smiled once again, the freckles on her nose and cheeks only discernible this close. Despite Adam’s royal upbringing -- _a lady was never, ever to be without a hat!_ \-- the sight of them upon her face were quite charming, and proved furthermore how unique and lovely his bride was. _ _ _ _

____“Are you implying that I’m _still_ a beast?” Adam replied. He slid a step closer, and Belle couldn't help but notice that he could be quite imposing, even with the loss in height since the release of the spell._ _ _ _

____“I would never!” Belle scoffed in mock outrage, before dissolving into giggles. In response, her husband swiftly scooped water up from the fountain, flinging it in her direction. Sparkling droplets shimmered in the warm, spring sunlight and created multiple prisms of rainbow color before disappearing as they hit her face and the front of her pale, butter-yellow gown._ _ _ _

____Belle charged forward, still laughing heartily, and as she reached the rim of the fountain, she bent down and flung water back at him. Ignoring the fact that they were acting extremely childish and there were bound to be people staring, Belle squealed, as Adam chased her around the fountain, the smile gracing his face enough to quench any worries about impropriety._ _ _ _

____To see her husband smile was the only thing that she needed or cared about in that moment._ _ _ _

____“Stop, Adam! Stop!” Belle finally called out. Glancing down at her water-soaked dress, she cringed at the thought of all the work and funds that had gone into its creation. Silk was the hardest to get clean, she knew, and she felt sorrow for the laundress that would have to deal with it._ _ _ _

____Noticing her frown and the state of her dress, Adam took her her hand from where it was resting against the sun warmed stone. “It’s fine, really,” he told her. “I'm sure the laundry women look forward to the challenge. What's water, when compared with the state of the dress you wore to the gardens a few weeks ago? Two dark brown stains at the knees, and ripped lace trim from where you had been digging in the dirt? Remember?”_ _ _ _

____Belle rolled her eyes in his direction. “You know good and well that I was helping _Monsieur Burnell_ with the vegetable gardens and fruit trees that day. You’ll thank me one day when you still have all your teeth, while your cheeky cousin Louis is wearing false teeth that pinch.”_ _ _ _

____Adam chuckled warmly in response. “You do take care of me. Which is one of the many reasons I love you.”_ _ _ _

____Turning towards him, Belle took both of his hands in hers, caressing the tops with her thumbs._ _ _ _

____“Well, since I’m _already_ a mess, why don't you come inside and help me get clean?” Belle requested, slowly backing her way around the fountain and heading toward the castle, a small suggestive smile playing on her lips as she gazed back at him. _ _ _ _

____“Only if you let me get a little dirty first,” Adam replied, a roguish glint in his eyes as he jumped up to meet her. He bought her hand to his lips for a kiss as soft as the brush of a butterfly’s wings._ _ _ _

____Belle’s lilting laughter could be heard throughout the grounds, but the two of them scarcely noticed, for they were lost in their own little world._ _ _ _

____Across the lawn, Mrs. Potts shook her head in amusement, watching as the pair meandered down the path towards the castle. Belle’s head rested against her prince’s shoulder, his arm wrapped securely around her waist. “It truly is a happily ever after,” she commented to _Monsieur Pierre_ , who could only nod, for fear of choking up. _ _ _ _

_____It truly was._ _ _ _ _


End file.
